


The Last Night

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Break Up, Complicated Relationships, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Thomas Tuchel
Kudos: 3





	The Last Night

Niko était assez surpris quand Thomas est arrivé chez lui au moment de la fin de l'année.   
Il pensait qu'il était rentré chez lui en Allemagne après l'histoire avec Paris pas qu'il vienne chez lui. 

Après il était pas contre cela, c'était un peu de compagnie, lui et Thomas se connaissaient bien, même très bien, ils étaient ensemble et avaient eu une relation. 

Donc l'avoir ici avec lui était une bonne chose et le fait que leur relation puisse à nouveau continuer. C'est du moins ce qu'il avait espéré que ses sentiments soient réciproques.

Mais il avait oublié le détail qu'il pouvait repartir et l'abandonner. 

Ce qu'il apprit quelques jours après quand il était avec Thomas et que Thomas eut reçu un coup de fil comme quoi il allait en Angleterre à Chelsea. 

Niko était un peu choqué car cela voulait dire que Thomas allait l'abandonner, ils étaient plus dans le même pays (si on pouvait dire que Monaco était avec la France) mais où c'était plus facile et rapide pour se voir. 

"Je vais devoir partir demain pour Londres" dit Thomas

"Donc tu vas à nouveau m'abandonner, tu vas me laisser seul. J'étais quoi pour toi pendant les quelques semaines que tu étais ici, j'ai cru…" dit Niko qui essayait de rester calme, il ne voulait pas craquer, il voulait être fort. 

"Je n'aurais pas dû venir te voir, je savais que ça allait remettre nos sentiments en jeu…" 

"Donc tu en as juste profité pour calmer ton chagrin que tu n'avais plus de club pour être avec moi et me faire croire que tu m'aimais" 

Pendant les quelques semaines Niko à cru que leur relation pouvait repartir qu'ils pouvaient être à nouveau ensemble qu'ils n'étaient pas que des "friends with benefits" . 

Niko poussait Thomas sur le lit et il partait sur le balcon, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, il avait besoin d'être seul et de pouvoir craquer.. Il s'était fait eu…   
Pourquoi il s'attache si facilement aux personnes. 

Thomas était assis sur le lit ou il ne pensait pas que Niko allait faire cela, il pensait qu'ils allaient faire comme ils faisaient après les matchs quand ils jouaient contre ou alors quand Niko venait le voir, qu'il le poussait et montait au dessus de lui.  
Mais la c'était différent. 

Il décidait d'aller rejoindre Niko et il passa ses bras autour du corps de Niko, juste pour qu'il sente qu'il était là et qu'il n'était pas encore parti. 

"Même si je pars en Angleterre on pourra toujours se voir ou se parler…" 

"Ce n'est pas pareil…" 

Niko détestait cela, ils agissaient comme s' ils étaient un couple alors qu'il le sont plus…   
Ils ne savent pas s' ils étaient vraiment un couple… Ils n'ont jamais mis un nom sur leur relation. 

Niko s'enlève de l'emprise de Thomas et retourne dans l'appartement et lui dit "Tu devrais partir je pense…" 

Thomas l'embrassa "Laisse moi passer une dernière nuit avec toi, pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas…" 

"Thomas…" 

"Laisse tes marques sur moi, que je pense à toi" 

Il voulait sentir Niko en lui et le fait qu'il l'a marqué quand il sera dans l'avion et lorsqu'il signera son contrat. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était une rupture sans être une rupture car ils n'étaient pas officiellement un couple.

Les doigts de Niko laissait des traces sur le dos de Thomas quand il s'était accroché à lui quand ils ont décidé de le faire en deux fois, une fois où Thomas était au-dessus de lui puis la deuxième quand Niko était au-dessus de lui. 

C'était du rough sex mais Niko le voulait et plus tard Thomas le voulait également.

Thomas avait décidé de partir quand Niko était endormi car il ne voulait pas des adieux trop douloureux et difficiles… 

Quand Niko se réveillait il était tout seul dans son appartement, il était assez triste car il n'y avait même pas un mot. 

C'était la fin entre eux… Et il fallait qu'il aille de l'avant sans lui. Qu'il arrête de penser à lui, ou à des possibles sentiments.


End file.
